Moonlight Tears & Broken Wings
by Hitokiri Sounga
Summary: An ancient pain, a story untold. A battle 120 years in the making. Will the finding of a diary unlock a hidden piece of the Hellsing family past? Or will it bring to bear a blood-curse upon Integra. They say “ Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned”
1. A memory from long ago

Moonlight Tears & Broken Wings

Chapter 1: A memory from long ago

It was a cold night on the Transylvania country side where upon a cliff a woman watched the man she was to be married to and the monster she loved fought to the death. When her beloved fell her heart broke and she set a curse upon the man's family. 'One day one of my children will return, your family line will end by a child who carries my bloodline. I curse ye Arthur Van Hellsing' The woman was forced by her father to carry through with the marriage and she looked down at the ring he had given her often and would stroke the dragon that held the ruby gently. Arthur came to the marriage bed one night and she was glad she had given her maidenhood to her beloved Count because for many nights afterward it continued.

After Van Hellsing had impregnated her he spent more time in his lab messing with some experiment. Mina felt the life within her growing day after day she rubbed her belly talking to the little one with in. She came into labor a few days early and afterwards she was staring at twin girls. Her second born had platinum blond fuzz on her head and almost white eyes that later would become a bright blue, the first had her blood-red hair with green eyes. The blond was named Nina Van Hellsing by her father and he didn't even bother naming the other. Mina named her Avatare Dracula in honor of the vampire who should have been her father.

As the girls grew Avatare spent more time with their mother then Nina. Nina was always going horseback riding with father,or getting a gift from the man when he was gone. Avatare knew her mother was heartbroken but had no idea why. "Mother why does father hate me?" she asked on her fifth birthday when she received some books and clothes while her sister received a horse among other things. "Come my Firefly I will tell you a story." Mina knew she wouldn't survive this next winter so she had began instructing Avatare on magic and how to protect herself from vampires and other monsters.

It was almost Christmas when she told her child of the man she loved and lost Avatare started to cry at the end of the story. "Your Count should have been my Father then I would have one at least"Mina stroked her daughters hair. "He did leave something for us you know." her child looked up to her and she showed her the ring. "Vlad had taken precautions when he learned Van Hellsing was after him, His name and all that comes with it rests with you my Firefly."She slipped the ring onto a silver chain and fastened it around Avatare's neck.

Mina lay back against her pillows she felt death waiting she knew when she slept next she would never again wake in this world. "Avatare listen to me, you know that black foal in the stables?" she saw her daughter nod and felt the little fingers cling to her own. "He is your Christmas present, he is sired by Vlad's battle stallion. Think of him as a gift from the father you've never known. My gift to you my Avatare is the ring you now wear. And also when you are old enough I put away a gift for you in my study. It will protect you should you learn to wield it properly. It is time for me to go now Firefly be strong, may the moon guide your path forever my child."And with those final words Mina Dracula Van Hellsing departed this world for the gates of paradise. "Mother"Avatare curled into her mothers side and cried. Her absence went unnoticed for three days until Nina complained that she wasn't allowed to open her Christmas presents with out mother and Avatare there.

The maid walked up to the mistress' bed chamber and knocked quietly. When she received no reply she opened the door and stuck her head in to see that the mistress was seemingly asleep until she got close enough to realize she was in fact dead. Then she noticed the curled up form of her little mistress, she touched the child and was relieved to find she was warm and breathing. She truly liked her little mistress for the child was kind to the servants. She shook the little ones shoulder to wake her. "Little mistress wake up"Avatare stirred her emerald green eyes now possessed an outer ring of silver, that pronounced the magic in her bloodline. "Mother has gone to paradise, Eve will you help me bathe and change into the Christmas gown mother made for me?"

Eve nodded she could see the girls sadness, but admired her determination. "Of course Little Mistress"After she was cleaned, brushed and clothed Avatare walked down the stairs with her head held high. "Hurry up Avatare! I want to open my presents." She continued at her pace until she stood before the man who she would never call father again. "Mother is dead, she died in the night"Avatare's voice was calm ,level and even. Nina gasped but didn't cry it was like a distant relative died to her, her mother only birthed her but her father spent all his time with her teaching her to be a lady . "Hmm then I won't have to divorce your mother to keep my new mistress, your mother had good timing." It took every thing Avatare had not to leap at him.

"Open your Christmas presents my dear"he said to Nina and she eagerly tore into them. She was permitted to leave after her sister was finished. Nina noticed that her sister changed clothes and was putting her gloves and boots on. "Where are you going? Aren't you gonna come watch as I play with my new toys?" Avatare looked over her shoulder at her sister. "No I am going to retrieve my Christmas present from mother." And with that Avatare left the house, headed to the stables. When she arrived the groomsmen awaited her. "I am here to retrieve the Christmas present from my mother." the colt was brought from his stall and from the first moment she laid eyes on him she thought he was the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. "Little Mistress have you picked a name for him?"She thought for a moment. Then she nodded."His name is Damienth"

When Avatare and Nina turned thirteen they were told they would marry on there sixteenth birthday and give birth to the next line of Hellsing blood. Nina was squealing with the thought of a grand wedding. Avatare had grown into a spitting image of her mother. It was near Christmas once again and Avatare had towered over her sister since they were nine. She stood now at an even 5'9"Nina stood at 5'0". Damienth had grown strong and she had asked the stable master to help her teach him how to be a destrier like his sire before him. She now wore the signet ring on her left hand middle finger, she had once told Van Hellsing she wore it to honor her mother when he bothered her about it. She hadn't addressed him as father since that day all she would address him as was Sir.

It was Christmas morning when she came down to the stables to visit before her morning training session with Damienth. "This is for you mistress, your mother left behind a message to go with it." Avatare took the basket and waited for the message. "these are from Transylvania, she said you would understand mistress" She nodded and knew these were a gift from her mother and father. "I do thank you" she removed the covering at reveal two large black puppies. "Their names are Alucard and Cerberus."she had taken her surname and spelled it backwards to come up with the larger ones name , the smaller one of the two she used the hound from her favorite story.

And after her session she departed back to the manor and up into her bedroom on the third floor. From then on until her sixteenth birthday Arthur tormented his daughter by introducing her to the most horrible but rich noble sons in the land. Finally one night she could take it no more she took a good sized bag of gold and silver ,packed clothes and food into a set of saddle bags. Her dogs had grown large and were loyal hunters. She wore her warmest clothes and put on her heaviest cloak, her last stop before she left was her mother's study and she found the long silk wrapped parcel hidden below the floor boards under her desk . When she unwrapped it she realized it was her fathers sword, from the story on this very night so long ago. She stopped out in the main hall where the large family portrait hung .

It was the only one besides the one in mothers study she was in. "Goodbye sister I return to my fathers domain." and with that she left Hellsing manor her horse was saddled and waiting out side the stables and as she approached she noticed that the stable master and his family were waiting for her. "Why ?" It was the woman who answered for them. "Mistress we were bound t o your mother when she came from Romania, and now to see one of her daughters driven to leave we believe it is better to follow you to what ever your ends then to remain behind. Avatare smiled. "you are welcome I flee to by sire's realm within the heart of Transylvania. Dragonheart castle." They mounted there horses and they road out she never once looked back at the place she had for so long called home.

* * *

_ I wrote this pulling a one nighter.Tell me if you want more.-Sounga_


	2. The Mall Massacre

Moonlight Tears & Broken Wings

Chapter: 2: The Mall Massacre

_--Last time on Broken wings_--

_It was the only one besides the one in mothers study she was in. "Goodbye sister I return to my fathers domain." and with that she left Hellsing manor her horse was saddled and waiting outside the stables and as she approached she noticed that the stable master and his family were waiting for her. "Why ?" It was the woman who answered for them. "Mistress we were bound to your mother when she came from Romania, and now to see one of her daughters driven to leave we believe it is better to follow you to whatever your ends then to remain behind." Avatare smiled. "you are welcome I flee to by sire's realm within the heart of Transylvania. Dragonheart castle." They mounted their horses and they rode out she never once looked back at the place she had for so long called home._

_--120 years later--_

Seras Victoria was walking through what just a few hours ago was a lively decorated mall. Now it was filled with blood and ghouls. She heard a scuffle on the upper floor and she took off running when she heard a child's scream. She turned a corner and dodged a ghoul's head that came at her. She saw a cloaked figure slice and behead any ghoul that came near, Seras caught sight of what the figure was protecting. It was a child. Seras jumped in and within a minutes time the two had finished the ghouls, but there was too much blood in the air for her to get the person's scent. The figure turned to reveal that it was a woman, her hair was black with soot and dried blood but the woman's eyes haunted her. They were emerald green but her iris was rimmed in silver and she was tall, taller then Seras. She went to approach but the woman turned and pointed her sword at her. "Who are you Vampire?" Seres' instincts screamed at her to avoid the woman's blade, but her voice was sultry with an American accent. "I mean no harm. My name is Seras, Seras Victoria." The woman smirked and held out her hand it was tanned and slightly rough from the sword. "Name's Mirzam, Nice to meet ya Seras" They heard a sound and turned to see several more ghouls staggering towards them. "Cool more fun!" the two fought pretty well together, considering they'd only just met.

Mirzam beheaded one ghoul after another, the smile on her face was one of true enjoyment of the bloody battle. She'd been told many times that she possessed her great Grandsire's legendary love for blood and battle. "Hey Seras, this is fun and I thought england would be boring!" She heard the vampire's laughter and grinned. When the last enemies had been beheaded and shot they turned to one another again. "Your good at this Mirzam!" Seras chirped as they shook hands. "As are you Seras, let's get the kid out of here!" Mirzam scooped him up and they took off running, Seras clearing the path for the two. They wound up running into a road block when they got to the second floor stairs. "Shit!" Mirzam said, the stairwell had caved in their was no way through. Seras looked around to see the storm windows had been blown out. "Hey the windows!" Mirzam's head snapped up and she walked over to the window to stand beside Seras. "We can do it,but you'll have to hold the kid. I am not sure how I will land." Mirzam went to hand the boy to Seras when he started screaming in Italian. "Easy little one. We want to help you." the boy spoke broken English. "Please....Non the Demone I bisogno stay sosta you." the boy held tight to Mirzam's cloak. "Alright little one you can stay with me." the boy quited then Seras piped up. "Well I guess we jump" Mirzam nodded and watched Seras jump out the window to land safely twenty feet below. Mirzam stepped onto the windowsill and jumped out into the darkness, her landing was easier then she'd anticipated. Before she looked down to see what had cushioned her landing to see the blooded remains of ghouls. "Close your eyes pup, this sight is unfit for young eyes" she murmured to the little boy.

The two were forced to walk around the block to get back, as they walked it was eerily quiet. Until the mall exploded behind them sending both females flying. Seras landed on her back, while her cannon landed a few feet away. Mirzam had curled up to protect the boy luckily for her she had landed on a dirty mattress a few feet away. "Damn what a ride!" Seras looked at her before laughing with her new friend. After picking them selves up and checking on the boy, they continued on their way. Finally ten minutes later they came around the corner to find a lot of people there, Seras backed them up behind the corner. "To many people, Have to return to HQ"Mirzam poked her a few minutes later.  
"OK whats up with the mumbling girlie?" Seras smiled turning back to the woman. "Do you have a car or something of that nature?" She received a nod and asked if her friend would mind giving her a ride and if she had a cell phone. "Not at all I guess I gotta find a place for me and the little one until I can find out what happened to his family. Think we can get cleaned up at your place?"Mirzam handed Seras her black cell and watched the woman dial a number. "Hello Walter.....Yes I'm alright....No I wasn't in the building when it blew up.....I found some survivors......Yes I can make it to the manor.....OK see you in a bit bye."She closed the phone and handed it back. "Ready to go?" Mirzam said and they walked the other way, into the parking garage.

At Hellsing manor Walter had set the phone down and turned to look out the window. "Who was it Walter?" He turned to see Sir Hellsing standing there. "It was miss Victoria Sir Hellsing she reports that she is well, and is returning with a pair of survivors from the mall." Integra nodded, sticking a cigar in her mouth she looked up to the full moon. "Tonight has been an odd one, Vampires and ghouls normally stay into the small suburbs but this time they attacked a London mall. They are getting bolder in their movements." Integra turned to look Walter in the eyes. "Tell Alucard to remain in his room until I have met the survivors." Walter bowed and left the office, the young woman looking out the windows into the moonlight. It was about two hours later when a low growling was heard by the gate guards, A single headlight appeared on the privet road, within a few minutes a motorcycle came around the turn headed for the gate. They stepped in front of the gate weapons pointed as the bike rolled to a stop a few feet away. A familiar face popped up from behind the driver, bright blue eyes danced in the light. "'Ello boys, Let us in will you." Seras chirped happily from behind Mirzam's left shoulder. "Sure." They opened the gates and let the bike through, when the rider twisted a grip the engine snarled and they got covered in the dust the bike kicked up. "I'm starting to like this thing!"Seras called as they seemed to fly up the driveway,Mirzam laughed as she slowed the bike. As they pulled up outside the house a man stepped into the light, Seras jumped off the bike and wrapped the man in a hug. "Walter!" after a few minutes chatter, a throat was cleared and both looked at the woman standing there. "OK I like chatting as much as any woman but I need to get this little one out of the cold." Walter noticed the little boy who clung to the woman's cloak, he was shivering.

"Pardon my lack of sight, Right this way Sir Hellsing wishes you to remain here for the night. My name is Walter, I am the Hellsing families butler/caretaker."Mirzam followed him through the house after grabbing a set of saddle bags off her bike. "I thank Sir Hellsing for the hospitality on this night, I wonder might I ask for a small spot to park my bike to shield it from the rain?" Walter nodded, the woman was polite and seemed not bothered by tonights happenings while the child was scared out of his mind. "Might I ask your name miss?" Walter asked as he showed them to a room on the second floor. "Forgive my rudeness, My name is Mirzam." He nodded and left the woman after telling her she was free to use the shower and he would be back for her and the child's dirty clothes. Mirzam grabbed a set of clothes for herself and a extra shirt for the boy. "Come pup bath time" He nodded and they departed for the attached bathroom. It was nearly an hour later when They emerged clean and the boy seemed to be far calmer now. "Do you have a name little one?"He nodded before his stomach growled. "Hungry pup?" He nodded before he spoke. "My name....my name is Caspian." She gave him a bright grin. "Caspian...Where is your family?" His head lowered while he answered her. "My family is dead, I was on a field trip with my orphanage from Rome. We were gonna see the museum tomorrow." She scooped him up and mumbled soothing things in his ear when a knock came. "Please Enter!" She called and Walter opened the door pushing a cart carrying a set of covered trays. Walter noticed the shocking changes in the appearance of the elder guest. "Miss Mirzam, how was your bath?" She smiled at him, he would have to admit she was very pretty. "It was excellent Walter it was nice to get all the ghoul and vampire off of my skin and out of my hair, I am sorry if I looked a fright before." He set the covered dishes on the small table gently, She set the boy down and watched him approach the food cautiously watching Walter. "Its alright the food is for you" the boy smiled at him and hopped into one of the chairs was a thank you and gave a quick prayer of thanks for the food before eating the revealed chicken soup happily.

"Don't eat to fast my boy or you'll get sick." Mirzam said as she sat in the chair Walter held out for her. "Thank you, Walter?"She called when he turned to go. "Yes miss?" "Caspian is from an orphanage in Rome, the rest never made it out do you think Sir Hellsing would help me contact the orphanage to let them know he is OK?" He nodded and bid them good night before leaving. Walter returned to the room an hour later to see the two tucked in bed, as he gathered the dishes he had the feeling he was being watched. He turned to see an emerald eye gazing at him, Mirzam smiled at him before closing her eyes and drifting off. Walter told his mistress that her guests were fast asleep before being dismissed for the night. As the morning broke Mirzam crawled out of bed and began her morning stretches after which she drew her blade and preformed a few short shadow dances. As she finished she heard light clapping, she turned to see Caspian watching her. "You dance like Father Anderson does, he tell us he fights to protect good people from monsters. Do you protect people too?" She smiled at him as she turned the blade to show him the beautiful language inscription on the blade under the guard. "It tells of the vow my clan took one-hundred and twenty years ago. But there is a story that goes along with it would you like to hear it?"She asked and Caspian nodded eagerly. Mirzam smiled before starting the tale she was told at his age.

"When my bloodline began, the mother of my great grandmother was stolen from her marriage bed by a monster. The monster behaved like a lonely man and over time she fell in love with him but he was taken away by the man she was supposed to marry though who despite his reputation was truly the monster. The man forced her to bare him children. A set of twins were born, the first born with the blood-red hair and emerald eyes of my clan while the younger carried the white-blond and blue eyes of his family. The man took the younger twin and fawned over her, showering her with gifts and attention. The elder of the twins spent her time at her mothers side learning magic, on the Christmas of their fifth year the mother passed away. But not before entrusting my ancestor with the knowledge of her birth and of the monster she'd loved, my ancestor pleaded why hadn't the monster been her father. Since the man hated her,her mother told her that her beloved had made sure that his legacy would live on. He'd entrusted his lands, title and all that came with it to the woman. She now gave that to her daughter, she was also told that a gift would be awaiting her in her mothers study when she was ready. It was this sword, the blade that had served her mothers Fallen count." Caspian was shocked he normally hated stories but the way she spoke drew him into the tale and made him feel apart of it. "Wow your a lot like father! He teaches us about monsters." She laughed before casting her eyes on the boy. He had pitch black hair that was long enough to touch the middle of his back, with electric-cobalt blue eyes his skin was tanned from playing outside. She scooped him up and headed for the bathroom when she noticed a set of neat piles on the table."Our clothes!"Caspian chirped and she handed him his pile before grabbing hers and heading for the bathroom.

It was a while later that Walter told them that Sir Hellsing wanted to meet them. Mirzam's hair was in a high braided tail to keep it out of her way, her sword was strapped to her right hip while she carried Caspian on her left. Walter noticed the sword but said nothing, he noticed the little boy was happy and asking questions about the paintings they walked by. Walter knocked on Sir Hellsing's office door and was bid entrance. "The two survivors as requested Sir Hellsing." Mirzam stepped into the office, her eyes meeting a set of icy-blue across the room. The two women seemed to stare at one another for a few moments before Integra introduced herself. "I am Integra Hellsing you may address me as Sir Hellsing, I am told you are aware of the truth about the night." Mirzam grinned she liked this woman, ballsy with brains. "I am Mirzam Dragonheart, this is Caspian. We are aware of the vampires and such that go bump in the night." Integra smirked, the American had a sense of humor. "What do you mean we miss Dragonheart?" Mirzam noted the quirted eyebrow of the British woman. "Caspian is young but not naive" the boy smiled and waived at her, then his stomach grumbled and set the two women chuckling. "Sorry ma'am" Caspian said his head lowered in shame. "Walter will you take him for something to eat?" Walter stepped forwards and took the boy from Mirzam, and was they left they heard Walter asking what the boy liked to eat for breakfast. "He is a good boy, everyone with him was turned into ghouls. I ended them mercifully as I could."They talked for a while Integra was actually starting to like the American's sarcastic sense of humor.

While Mirzam liked the fact she'd found someone to argue about vampires with. They also discussed what would happen now. Mirzam told her she wanted to find a job doing what she liked,which was vampire hunting."Well you have an option. Come work for the Hellsing organization, and you may live here." They continued to talk when Walter brought in a tea set with Caspian carefully carrying a tray of sandwiches behind him. "your morning tea Sir Hellsing." After they were served, Mirzam chuckled. "It seems Caspian has attached himself to Walter." the women shared a laugh, while sipping tea. "I will contact Rome to find out where Caspian came from."Mirzam thanked her as they enjoyed the next cup in silence, it was a little bit later when Mirzam spoke again. "I have considered your offer of a job and a home, I accept with gratitude." the two spent another hour discussing where Mirzam would be placed. "It was nice to work with Seras last night. I honestly prefer to work with someone I can count on then a group who only follow orders." Integra understood what she meant, she liked to work with one or two people constantly then work with different groups every night. "I see I think it would be beneficial to have you work with Miss Victoria" they shook hands and Mirzam left the office with directions to the kitchen.

When she walked in she bit her lip to stifle her roar of laughter, Walter and Caspian were cooking together but Caspian had flower in his hair while Walter had egg on his shirt. "Well aren't we busy boys." both whirled on her and she lost her hold on her laughter seeing the startled look on Walter's face. Mirzam's head tilted back as she laughed, her laughter was rich and deep. The sultry tones of her voice carried into her laughter, when she stopped a moment later she gave them a grin. "Sorry I haven't had much to laugh about in a while." Caspian asked her what was gonna happen to them and she smiled at him. "Sir Hellsing has given me a job here and she is also going to ask come people in Rome about you. But until then she said you can stay with me, if you want to?" He nodded and she she sat cutting vegetables for dinner, while her and Walter talked, including asking them if they had any food allergies and what they didn't like. It took a while but they got all the stuff ready for dinner.


	3. The Priest & The Vampire

Moonlight Tears & Broken Wings

Chapter 3: The Priest and the Vampire

-Last Time on Broken Wings-

"Sorry I haven't had much to laugh about in a while." Caspian asked her what was gonna happen to them and she smiled at him. "Sir Hellsing has given me a job here and she is also going to ask some people in Rome about you. But until then she said you can stay with me, if you want to?" He nodded and she she sat cutting vegetables for dinner, while her and Walter talked, including asking them if they had any food allergies and what they didn't like. It took a while but they got all the stuff ready for dinner.

-Now-

Mirzam, Walter and Caspian ate together in the dining room, with a fair amount of laughter between them. Caspian couldn't remember being this happy now all he needed was Father Anderson and things would be perfect. After dinner Mirzam washed the dishes while Walter finished his delivery of after dinner tea and unknowingly the vampire's dinner. It was about nine thirty that night when some type of alarm went off and startled Mirzam into grabbing Caspian and darting for Sir Hellsing's office. Her long legs took the steps three at a time and she narrowly missed Walter coming around the corner, his bright blue eyes lit with an amused light. He let her in and Seras was waiting for her. The lighter red-headed vampire grinned at her friend who seemed alert and cautious. "Its OK Mirzam its just the alarm that says its time to go to work." Mirzam set Caspian on his feet and he darted behind Walter. "Still it startled the hell right out of me" Mirzam mumbled and Seras laughed hearing her clearly despite the noise in the room. The two turned to face Sir Hellsing's desk as a throat was cleared. "I am sending Seras and Alucard on this mission, Mirzam I would like you to remain behind until you receive a weapon made by Walter."Mirzam seemed to sigh then smile and nod. "Sure thing Boss." the blond woman shook her head before gesturing to the wall. "Alucard, this is Mirzam the newest to the Hellsing Organization."

Mirzam turned and was astonished at the vampire before her, he was in lack of a better word beautiful. "Nice to meet you Alucard." She said out of habit alone as her eyes ran over his form, she could feel a sadness that ran deeper then the darkest of his black blood. Her silver-rimmed emerald eyes met his ruby ones and she saw a beast's reflection within them. To Alucard she was a creature straight out of his worst nightmares, she looked so much like his fallen love and yet she didn't her skin was tanned while Mina's had been a milky white. She stood at nearly 6ft, Mina had only stood at 5'4". Her aura had a darkness to it as if the child held a dark past, Mina had been pure and sheltered all her life. "A human, Master?" Mirzam growled but was otherwise unresponsive._ What A Dick! _Was Mirzam's thoughts as she was dismissed from the office, she walked the beautiful hallways back to her room and laid Caspian back down. "Mirzam aren't you sleepy?"She smiled at him before replying. "No my dear, I am going to walk the halls until my nerves settle again then I will come back to bed." His electric-blue eyes widened. "I'm scared without you here" She smiled at him before smoothing his hair. "Its alright my dear, I will leave my ancestral sword with you if it will ease your mind." The little boy nodded and she unstrapped the sword before laying it next to him, she saw his fingers begin to trace the language of the oath her family had taken. She waited until he had fallen asleep before leaving, Mirzam's long legs carried her silently down the halls as she stared at the paintings. She wound up wandering into the sub-levels her mind still lost in thought when she walked right into a door.

Mirzam rubbed her sore nose as she looked at the ancient wooden door, its handles were hand-wrought iron shaped into two dragons. The doors had been carved and hand-painted with scenes of dragons and devil-hounds devouring humans with apparent joy, Mirzam's fingers traced the nearest carving of the black devil-hound, its nose pointed to a full moon as it stood alone amidst of a battlefield. The carving seemed to pulse with sadness, one deeper then even the vampire's from earlier. "I understand" She mumbled to the carving as she traced its face and back. She stood there for well over a couple hours tracing her fingers over the carving and thinking before she turned and walked back the way she came, Mirzam never saw the eye of the carving flash or the vampire's appearance. Alucard watched the woman walk away before he vanished back into his rooms. When Mirzam finally returned to her room she saw that Caspian had spread himself out, she chuckled to see that the little one barely took up a tenth of the bed they'd been given. Mirzam crawled back into the bed after setting her sword within easy reach,she tugged Caspian to her and relaxed into watchful sleep.

-Elsewhere (a day ago)-

It was just after lunchtime in Rome, Father Anderson was trimming the rose bushes when a little girl came running towards him. "Father! Father!" His head turned and the girl barely stopped in time from plowing into him. "Father Maxwell sent me, he said that he needs to see you right away."He smiled at the girl before handing her a rose. "Thank you for your quick delivery Emmy, a gift for a deed well done."She smiled thanked him and skipped back the way she'd come. Alexander walked back towards the church, his green eyes scanning for any of the children at play. He spotted a small group of them planting rose clippings in the ground near the windows, one turned and waived to him before going back to planting. The paladin entered the building and headed for father Maxwell's office, he rapped his knuckles once on the door and was bade entrance. "you wanted to see me Maxwell?" The other priest raised his amethyst gaze to meet Anderson's eerie green. "Yes, It seems that the tour group in england was attacked."Alexander's eyes widened and his fist clenched. "I received word this morning that there is one survivor, he is in the custody of one of the Hellsing Organization's members."The green eyes locked on to amethyst with a fire burning within. "I will retrieve the boy, he belongs here." Maxwell nodded but told him there must be no bloodshed, because the pope had decreed this to be an act of kindness to even bother to return the boy instead of silencing him. Alexander left with barely concealed rage that English sow had one of his orphans, the boy had better be taken good care of. Maxwell smiled and sent the reply that a caretaker of the orphanage had been sent to retrieve the child and would arrive tomorrow.

-At Hellsing Manor-

Mirzam crawled out of bed around five-thirty to watch the sun rise, she opened the balcony doors and stepped onto it. She unsheathed her sword and began her morning exercises, her sword glinting in the dawns light. She defended, danced and blocked the movements in her mind. The shadow dance lasted for well over three hours before she sheathed her sword and began to stretch and meditate, her magic was well controlled and hidden. She had no idea she was being watched from the upper floor balcony by Integra while she took her breakfast. "I have seen some of those moves before Walter but I can't remember where, and it seems as if I have seen her before also but yet again I can't remember where." The butler was quiet as he handed her the morning post and messages, as Integra read he studied the woman below them. "Well it seems we will have a visitor today, someone from Rome is coming to collect young Caspian." When Integra looked down Mirzam was gone and the doors of her balcony were closed, for Mirzam she had no idea how today would be. Caspian woke shortly after Mirzam stepped into the shower, he smiled at the sound of the redhead's singing. His caretaker had a beautiful voice even though she didn't sing in English very often, it was in a very pretty language that she said was her families native one. As Mirzam finished rinsing her hair and got out of the shower, she heard Caspian humming the lullaby she'd been singing. She wrapped a towel around her wet body and opened the door. "OK pup, your turn." He picked up his clothes and towel before heading into the bathroom. Mirzam chuckled before beginning to dry off and when she turned to grab a set of clothes, there was a new set in her wardrobe. It was a uniform, Mirzam studied the Hellsing patches and silk like fabric. She shrugged before putting on her underthings and beginning to dress, the buckles on her belt and vest gave her an evil grin for they were shaped like wolf-heads. As she adjusted her sword belt so that it was in its proper resting spot on her hip, her eyes were drawn to a painting hung on the northern wall of her room. It was a beautifully painted scene of the front of the manor in the moonlight, though as she took a closer look there was a lone figure on horseback halfway down the driveway back towards the house.

Meanwhile down stairs some one rang the bell, when Walter opened the door to greet the person however his eyes narrowed. The paladin stood there with a grin on his face. "Hello protestant, where is young Caspian?"Walter led the priest to Sir Hellsing's office and held his breath as he was bid entrance. "Walter what is he doing here?" Integra growled. "He is here for the boy, Sir Hellsing."Both men watched the crunch of her brow and heard the woman's soft sigh. "Very well Walter, Bring him here." Walter departed with a bow, and after closing the door he wondered how Mirzam would take to giving the boy back. As he walked down the hall and stopped to the carved oak door her took a deep breath and knocked. He heard the patter of feet before the door was pulled open to reveal the child in question. "Morning Walter is breakfast done?" Walter's eyes looked beyond the child to his guardian, the woman's jeweled gaze locked on to his own. "Let him in my boy, I am sure Walter doesn't want to stand in the hall all morning." the boy turned to the woman and pulled the door open further to admit the former assassin. "Sir Hellsing wishes to see the boy. Rome has sent some one to retrieve him." Caspian's eyes widened, as his thoughts screamed. _Someone from the orphanage is here for me? I like it here! Mirzam is nice and even the vampires are OK. The soldiers play hide and seek with me! _Caspian looked up at Walter with moist eyes. "Can Mirzam come to?" Walter thought for a moment before nodding. "I don't think Sir Hellsing would mind." After Walter left Caspian turned and ran towards Mirzam, his arms out and tears running down his face. She scooped him up into her arms and started to rub his back. "Now now pup, I'm sure they will allow you to return to visit." Caspian sniffled and nodded, quietly praying that the person would disappear before they got there. Mirzam left the room carrying the quietly crying boy her own thoughts in a jumble. _Can I truly convince this person to allow Caspian to visit? He is an orphan, so he has no true family to return to. Would they give him to me? Am I capable to raising him? Probably not I don't know anything about kids, But I don't want to lose him._ As she walked down the suddenly short hallways that led to Sir Hellsing's office.

Mirzam stopped before the suddenly forbidding door and took a deep breath, she looked down to see a watery pair of electric blue eye and gave him a small shaky smile. "No matter what happens little one, I will always be someone you can come to." She felt Caspian tighten his legs about her waist. She tapped her knuckles on the door and looked into Walter's eyes when he pulled it open. "Come in child." She stepped past him and into the office, her eyes finding Integra's easily. The women stood there for what to them was hours but in real time was only a few moments. Mirzam's eyes broke the connection to look around the room for the new comer only to find none. "I've asked Seras to have him wait in the down stairs foyer, so that I could speak with you in private. Walter will take Caspian to see the one sent to reclaim him while we speak."Mirzam nodded and handed the very quiet child to Walter and was surprised to find he had cried himself to sleep. Walter left the room quietly shaking his head a gentle sadness in his eyes, when his grandfather had been in service of the Hellsing family he had told a story of a set of twins born to Van Hellsing from the woman he had rescued from Alucard. But the old man had also said that young Mina Hellsing nee Harker was a beautiful woman, who possessed an incredible amount of magic. Walter entered the foyer with a soft knock and was surprised to see the paladin's expression soften when his green eyes met the now awakening child's blue ones. Caspian reached out and Walter handed him over to Anderson, the boy's fingers touched the paladin's cheeks before he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Father Anderson!" the paladin hugged the boy gently but there was no doubt that it would take Alucard himself to separate them. "Yes Caspian its me." He paladin murmured stroking the crying boy's back. As Caspian started mumbling in his ear Alexander realized he was telling him what had happened, so he paid attention. After the little one's story he realized that the boy wanted him to meet the woman who had saved him. "Very well little one, I will meet your Mirzam." Alexander knew the name came from a constellation, in fact it was his favorite one. The dog star was most visible from his window in the church hall at home. He noticed the butler smiled at the boy and told him that Sir Hellsing and this Mirzam woman would meet them for tea in a few minutes. As Walter served them tea, Alexander wondered why the boy seemed so sad. The door opened and Integra entered while Walter pulled Sir Hellsing's seat out another woman entered. She had long blood red hair with unusually colored eyes, her skin was tanned though she wasn't a thin woman by any means, she wasn't fat either and she was tall nearly as tall as he himself was. She turned her head to see Caspian and smiled before holding her arms to the boy, Caspian left his side to leap into the woman's arms. "Mirzam! Thats Father Anderson the one I told you about." the woman now known as Mirzam gave him a once over and looked him in the eye.

"I see pup, but it is not polite to yell at the table so in turn you must apologize to Sir Hellsing." Before Alexander could say anything the boy had apologized and was rewarded with a small cookie of a Tim offered by the butler, he was surprised when Caspian turned back to him. "Father Anderson this is Mirzam, She saved me from the ghouls. The other are all gone to heaven, Mirzam was merciful to them and the sister who accompanied us." The paladin was shocked but then he felt a tingle along the back of his neck, Alucard appeared behind the two and Mirzam's head snapped up. "Alucard there will be no violence at this meeting."Sir Hellsing's voice was steady and cold though the red-head didn't relax. "Mirzam whats wrong?" Caspian's voice drew everyone's attention to him and the woman holding him. "Something is wrong, I cant hear the soldiers." her voice was low but very easily heard. Sir Hellsing looked to the red-clad vampire and he vanished into the shadows, Seras and Walter exited by the door and Walter remained behind to guard it. Alucard reappeared a few minutes later, a dark grin on his face.

"What is it Alucard?" the vampire bowed. "ghouls are attacking the manor Sir Integra, how would you like us to proceed?" Mirzam rose and set Caspian on her chair, she gently hooked a bracelet around his wrist. "Don't take it off pup it will protect you and anyone your touching, I have a job to do." the boy wrapped his arms around her waist, his electric blue eyes filling up with tears. "Whats my job Mirzam, I want to help too!" She smiled before pulling a small blade from her boot. "your job pup is to protect Sir Hellsing." The boy took the blade and puffed his chest out, nodding Mirzam looked to Sir Integra for instructions. "Kill every ghoul you find, Alucard Leave none alive!" The vampire vanished with a sadistic grin on his face, and Mirzam bowed and vanished out the door. Caspian turned and looked at father Anderson. "Father the monsters are here, don't you have to send them beck to the devil?" Alexander sighed knowing that the child's faith in him was on the line and he nodded and slipped out the door after the pet vampire and the red-head. Integra noticed the nearly evil grin on the boy's face after the paladin had left. "what did you do Caspian?" the boy smiled at her. "I know that Father Anderson hates the British more then monsters, but he don't know that I know."Integra started to laugh and they sat and began enjoying tea and a few cookies.

* * *

**_Hello everyone Cerberus here, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I love reviews they are fuel for me to keep writing. I'll be updating the rest of my stories all this week._**

_**- **Cerberus_


	4. Between Blood & Faith

Moonlight Tears & Broken Wings

Chapter 4: Between Blood & Faith

-Last Time-

"Father the monsters are here, don't you have to send them beck to the devil?" Alexander sighed knowing that the child's faith in him was on the line and he nodded before slipping out the door after the pet vampire and the red-head. Integra noticed the nearly evil grin on the boy's face after the paladin had left. "what did you do Caspian?" the boy smiled at her. "I know that Father Anderson hates the British more then monsters, but he don't know that I know."Integra started to laugh and they sat and began enjoying tea and a few cookies.

-Now-

Mirzam left the room with a lilt in her step at least she could throw her pain into those she killed. She was coming to really enjoy having Caspian around, his laughter and his willingness to learn her ways made her smile. Mirzam picked up her pace and disappeared into the darkened hallways a low sinister laugh rolling from between her lips. Alexander heard the laughter and felt the blood-lust within the sound, he grinned pulling out his bayonets. "Time to return to Satan, Hell-spawn. Amen!" He lunged down the hall green eyes flashing with an inner madness. Walter and Seras had taken to protecting the third floor and had seen the departure of the three others. "I sort of feel sorry for anyone who runs into them.." Seras murmured, Walter nodded. Alucard had returned to his basement room to await his opponent, his inner-beast howling in his mind for one who could fight him at his best. Alexander took the second floor his barrier in place to force the demons to come straight at him. Mirzam took the ballroom on the first floor making use of the the massive sound system she turned up the volume to mess up the vampires sense of hearing. She felt her magic building and screaming to be let out to 'play'. She reached down and unsheathed her sword, the blade's edge taking on a black and silver glow. A glow that her eyes took on as the first several ghouls stumbled through the doors scenting her blood.

As Luke Valentine's ashes smouldered in the hallway Integra was wondering as to the health of the three missing fighters. She felt a slight tap on her hand and looked down to see young Caspian pointing towards the end of the hallway. "Look Sir Hellsing. Its Father Anderson!" The boy waited dancing in place until the Priest passed Walter and miss Seras. He darted to him to be scooped up into his arms. "Are all the monsters in hell Father?" Cobalt blue eyes noticed the pair of Crimson ones glittering at him from the wall. "Hello Mr. Vamp!" Alucard looked very affronted at the boy, while Integra bit her lip to stifle her laughter. "Where is Mirzam?" Caspian asked as he looked around. Both the Vampire and Priest shrugged before Alucard looked at Seras. "I don't know Master I haven't heard or seen her since the three of you went down stairs." Alexander had set Caspian on his feet before Seras had said replied.

"Oh no what if she's hurt!" Caspian said as her turned and bolted down the stairs in search of the one he was starting to think of as a mother. "Caspian!" The group darted after the little boy, who surprisingly was pretty quick. Caspian darted down the stairs to the second floor when he felt it. The vibrations of music beneath his feet. '_She's on the first floor!' _His mind shouted he took off down the main staircase, with every step he took the music got louder and louder he realized it was coming from the ballroom. The doors were wide open and bloody, The beats of the music were so loud the pools of blood were rippling from the bass. He felt arms scoop him up as he looked at the pile of ghouls in his way. " I can't get through!" He said as he looked at the scary things that has murdered his friends. "Alucard." Was all Integra said and a moment later a large shadow covered the pile of corpses and all that was left was a massive blood stain. The group entered the ballroom to find it covered in blood,burnt and hacked up body parts, but standing in the middle bloody,dirty but seemingly unharmed was Mirzam. "Mirzam!" Caspian saw her flick her sword before sheathing it as she turned to them. "Yes little one?" Alexander and Alucard could feel the magic that had been discharged in the room, as both green and crimson eyes locked on the woman striding towards them. "Are you alright? You didn't come upstairs." She chuckled as she gently took him from Seras. "I am fine I was enjoying the music."Integra had strode over and flicked the main power switch for the sound system so the ballroom rang with for Alucard and Seras blissful silence.

Mirzam stopped right before Alexander who held Caspian, her grin was one that seemed to cause blood-lust in the males before her. "I am fine Caspian, It takes a lot more then ghouls to get at me. It was a pleasant exercise for me, and I look forwards to doing it more often." Integra looked at the woman to see if she was being truthful only to be shocked, the woman had a deeply pleased grin plastered on her face. Integra could sense no lie in the woman's attitude. "So, what was the point of this?" Mirzam said as the group returned to the office on the third floor. As they got settled in once again the adults began to look at one another. "Father Anderson? What will happen to me now?" Caspian said as he looked towards the floor. "Ye shall be returning home with me, my boy." It was then Mirzam spoke up her eyes meeting the paladin's. "I was wondering if I may adopt the boy, I have grown rather fond of him these few days and its nice not to be alone. If Sir Hellsing doesn't mind you could stick around and find out if I am a suitable candidate."

The paladin was torn between his care of the boy and his duty to the church, he himself wanted to adopt the boy but it wasn't allowed. Sir Hellsing looked between the paladin and her newest employee. Maybe there was hope for the alliance between Britain and The Vatican. She looked up at Walter before speaking. "I believe her idea is sound if the paladin agrees have the room next to theirs prepared for him." Caspian looked at the paladin, his cobalt blue eyes locking to the priest's green ones. "Please stay Father, I want you to get to know Mirzam." The paladin looked at the boy and then to the woman holding him, it was then he noticed that she wore no cross about her neck of either the protestants or the Catholics. "Ay, mi-boy I will stay but I have to call the church and notify them of the situation here." The priest's Scottish brogue made Mirzam's muscles tense in ways she wasn't used to. '_I haven't been so easily attracted before, now I find myself attracted to not one but two different guys. One a paladin the other a vampire...damn I need a mate._' the thought echoed in Mirzam's head as she turned her head to face Sir Hellsing.

"I must unfortunately call upon your kindness again Sir Hellsing, I have to go into London and get Caspian some clothing. His needs out way my own." Integra smiled slightly at the boy who stood to aid both sides of the fight, and gave him a smile that he returned. "It's a parent's duty to see to their child's needs, I will have Walter take you in the morning." Caspian giggled and held his arms out to the paladin, who gently took him from Mirzam and held him close. "Are you gonna come too Father?"Alexander nodded and the group disbanded to continue their routines. "Come on Father, I get to help Walter in the kitchen. Mirzam comes in after her afternoon workout, until then its just us and Walter."Caspian chirped. "Ay, but duty comes first Caspian. I must call the orphanage and the church." Walter spoke up then. "there is a phone in the kitchen." The paladin followed the butler not seeing the smirks that passed between the two women blue eyes meeting silver-ringed emerald. " I will pray that you get your wish." Integra mumbled to herself as Mirzam strode down the hallway headed for the ballroom. Alucard watched the woman's departure as he stood cloaked by the shadows, before departing back to his room in the sub-levels. Being near that woman brought back memories that even made the Nosferatu cry.

Mirzam locked herself in the ball room and set a barrier that kept out living and non-living beings, she also made sure it would cloak her magic. She removed most of her clothing to leaver her only in a sports bra and spandex shorts. As soon as she was sure she unleashed her magic in its rawest form, the transformation rocked her body to its core. She panted as the magic settled once again, she didn't look to different though she now bore large black feathered wings, the tips of the feathers seemingly dipped in mercury silver, her eyes now carried an eery glow to them, as her feet and legs had changed to resemble a wolfs. "Mother was right, it is harder to contain when you are attracted to someone." It was an old magic in her family, it was said that her Granddame had made a bargain with god. She and her decedents would serve as his divine weapons on earth, they received nearly immortal lifespans and the ability to become blessed beasts, in effect they were fallen angels. "this hybrid form makes is easy to maintain for long periods of time, but I wonder what the deal originally entailed, how long will we serve him." Mirzam knew that using her middle names as her name was lying but she wasn't ready to reveal her full name to anyone. As Mirzam prowled around the ballroom Alexander, Caspian and Walter arrived in the kitchen. Alexander noted that any task he was given was suited to a child of his age and was similar to what he would be doing at the orphanage. Walter showed him where the phone was and he dialed the direct number to Maxwell. The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Maxwell, Its Anderson."The voice on the other end finally spoke. "And how fairs your orphan? When are you due to return?" Alexander spent the next twenty minutes explaining the situation including the attack on the manor. "I see, I must tell his holiness about this matter I will call you back." Alexander asked Walter for the number to this phone and if he minded that the paladin wait for the return call. As much as he despised the protestants he would not set a bad example for Caspian who was watching his every move.

Caspian turned his head away for a moment to hide his smile as he put the dishes on the counter and was handed the silverware. It was about half an hour later that the phone rang and Alexander picked it up. "His holiness has ordered an alliance with the protestants since one is trying to adopt the boy that you yourself seem to guard like a watch dog. You are to remain there until his holiness sends for you. He is going to call the English sow and strike a deal with her later today. I will see you eventually, Happy hunting Anderson." and with that he hung up and Alexander set the phone down. "What did Father Maxwell say Father Anderson?" Caspian asked as he finished drying the silverware and began to put it in its proper drawers. "I am to remain here, his holiness will be speaking with Sir Hellsing about it later today."Caspian cheered and hugged the priest before going back to his work. "Yay, you get to spend time with Mirzam and me." Alexander had to smile at the blindingly bright smile the child gave him. He heard steps coming down the hall way and he saw Caspian look at the clock. "Walter its time." He realized the butler was more then aware of the time but he allowed the child to try and help him. "You are correct young Caspian, it is time." Alexander was confused. "its lunch time Father." Caspian said as he set out three table settings at the small square table in the kitchen.


	5. Hope of a Family

Moonlight Tears & Broken Wings

Chapter 5: Hope of a Family

-Last Time-

Caspian cheered and hugged the priest before going back to his work. "Yay, you get to spend time with Mirzam and me." Alexander had to smile at the blindingly bright smile the child gave him. He heard steps coming down the hall way and he saw Caspian look at the clock. "Walter its time." He realized the butler was more then aware of the time but he allowed the child to try and help him. "You are correct young Caspian, it is time." Alexander was confused. "its lunch time Father." Caspian said as he set out three table settings at the small square table in the kitchen.

-Now-

The rest of the day was peaceful with little to do until dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair since Walter gave the kitchen to Alexander, Mirzam and Caspian. To Caspian it was the family he had always wanted, a mother who was strong but kind and Father Anderson to be his father and teach him how to defeat the monsters. But Caspian was wondering how to get them together and get the paladin to stay forever. "Its time to retire to bath and get ready for bed, Caspian you have a choice you can stay with Father Anderson or myself?" Caspian thought about it for a moment but he decided he needed to talk to Father Anderson. "I'll stay with Father." he noticed that neither of the two adults noticed he had changed the grammar, and smiled. "Ok I'll see the both of you in the morning, tonight was a busy night and I wish to soak." She kissed the top of his head and wished them both a good night and vanished upstairs. Mirzam walked to her room and silently cast a barrier to prevent any entry save Caspian's. She soaked for over an hour before leaving the deep tub to fully clean her sword and meditate for the coming morning. She curled herself into her bed not understanding why she had such a hard time getting herself to sleep until she cast a eight hour sleep spell on herself and drifted off.

At dawn she woke and stood at the window, her flowing crimson hair dancing in the cold English breeze. Her thoughts and mind were focused on getting what she needed for Caspian, she knew she was capable of accessing her money from anywhere in the world. After her morning workout and shower she dressed in her clothes from her first night here and headed down stairs. When she walked through the kitchen door Integra and the rest greeted her warmly. "Good Morning Mirzam." they said as she slid into the open seat before replying. "Good morning. So how are we to start the day?" Integra informed her that she had decided to go shopping with them and make a full day of it, and that they were headed to a mall. "Excellent, that way we all can get some shopping done." They enjoyed the small breakfast and settled into the car with Walter at the wheel. "So Father, what do you think of the monsters that attacked us?" Caspian said as the car drove through the great gates and headed into town."I think they are the devil's spawn Caspian." Mirzam snorted in amusement at something Integra said. "I think your right, I believe that your vampire would die of shame or disgust if we dyed him pink." That made Alexander laugh out loud. "I would pay to see that." He said as Caspian looked out the window.

When they arrived at the mall the three adults split up into two groups the near family took one way while Integra took the other. Caspian held one hand of each adult neither were paying attention when Caspian spoke he startled both of them slightly. "Mother, can we go in to the silver shop?" She smiled down at him her eyes gleaming with pride. "Yes. My son, we can." They went into the shop Alexander preferring to stay out of the store to give them a little privacy. When they were out of the priests hearing range next to a TV turned on low, he spoke. "Mother I would like to get rings like yours, and I wish to get Father something also, It's nearly Christmas." Mirzam was shocked as she brought up her mental calendar to realize Christmas was three days away. "Your right my son, and if you want to get the priest a ring you have to be able to get his size." Caspian went up to the clerk and asked her if he could borrow her ring sizing board for a moment. He told her his reason and the lady handed it to him with a smile. Caspian went out of the store and walked over to Alexander, he held the board across his chest so the priest could put his finger in a ring and he could see the number.

"Father, I was wondering how big your fingers are on the board, mine are little and I want one day to grow as big and strong as you." Alexander knew that his middle finger was the largest finger on his hand so it was that one he poked into the sizing rings. It took him about five minutes but he found the size that fit him properly without slipping or being too tight. "its a 13 Caspian." The boy was surprised, Mother's were only size nine. After the priest removed his finger Caspian ran back inside the store with the finger board. As he handed the board back he turned to look at the clerk. "Its a size thirteen. Same finger where Mother wears hers." The clerk pointed out a stool in front of some catalogs with a smile. "Your mother said you are to pick out a style for your self and for your father."He could see his mother was in the upper part of the store for adults only as it was filled with weaponry. Caspian smiled when he found a style he wanted for father since it had Latin inscriptions around the outer edges of the band,the center had several etched crosses running around the band. When he felt someone come up beside him. He turned his head to see his new mother standing there looking at him. "Mother whats this say?" She looked over the sheet reading the inscription.

"I am the hunter. In my right hand I hold the Dagger and the poison. In my left I hold thirty pieces of silver and a rope, For I am the son of Judas Iscariot." Caspian's smile grow wide. "Its perfect Mother!" She looked over the designs and smiled her pup was right it was perfect for the monster hunter. "Two of them size thirteen." They continued to look for a few more minutes until Mirzam pointed at a picture near the end of the book. "That is pretty." It was a combination of rings, for it had the outer inscriptions of the first set but the inner spinning band had wolves running on it. "I want those mother, the wolf reminds me of you and the words of Father." She looked up at the clerk. "Do you have two of these rings in his size?"The clerk went into the back and came back with two boxes twice the size of normal ring boxes.

"Size thirteens are in the black and the size fours are in the green, they are lifetime warrantied if you ever need them sized its free."The clerk spoke in Romanian, Mirzam nodded and had her ring up the sale from the weaponry she picked earlier and the rings now. "We will have the thirteens wrapped and ready to go, the rest have delivered to the address I gave you." Mirzam replied in the same tongue. "What did she say mother?" Mirzam smiled at him. "Just that the ones for the priest are what she has now and she is happy to gift wrap them for you." They left the shop and returned to the paladin, who was praying quietly.

As they were preparing to leave the first screams of fear caught there attention, Mirzam's head whipped around and she scented the air silently. "Ghouls, Alexander we can't get out from this side its a sudden drop."The paladin growled as he scooped up the boy and they ran for it. The two hunters hated to flee but the life of the boy outweighed there blood-lust. Mirzam grabbed her phone but before she flipped it open, a man barreled into her and the phone slid from her hands. "Shit!" Alexander's hand caught hers and he lifted her back to her feet. "thank you." They noticed that the crowd was gone and that the ghouls were approaching. "Damned monsters." Alexander growled out. "Mirzam!"She whirled around to see Integra standing twenty feet away.

"Take Caspian and run for it!" Mirzam called and Caspian ran for her. Caspian reached Integra and the two darted back down the hall. Halfway down the hall a large blur snatched the two of them up and vanished up to the second floor. "MOTHER! FATHER! HELP!"Both hunters howled and darted after the blur, a madness settling on the two like a blanket. Alucard appeared outside on the roof of the mall,but before he could enter a vampire appeared holding Integra around her throat. "Alucard, if you fight your master will die." The Nosferatu snarled when he heard a child crying out Integra's name. "Please don't hurt Sir Integra!" Caspian cried and the man back handed him without care. Caspian rolled several feet before being stopped by a ghoul that was told to drag him back. "Don't beat up the boy Matt, we need him to lure the paladin. The door burst open and the two looked up in sheer hatred. "Give us our Son!" Mirzam screamed with rage.

One of the vampires had a horrible feeling that this woman was more then let on, just being near her made his bones ache. The skin on his hands were cracking from her presence, so when he stepped back he saw holy light mixed with darkness coming from the sword she had unsheathed. The paladin was butchering ghouls left and right, the madness in his eyes was a father's rage. Emerald eyes focused on cobalt, as the boy reached for his new mother. "Help me." he mumbled from Integra's arms, where one of the vampires had placed him.

"Stay out of the way boy and nothing will befall your mother." Mirzam snarled deep in her throat, the sound wasn't human at all. The vampire growled back but when she took a step closer he retreated, step by step they circled one another waiting, watching and testing. When Integra was behind her she flicked one eye to see her and the vampire saw his mistake when she whirled and ran for the two, in a dead sprint the vampire went after her. Mirzam prayed to the goddess that she had the jump start she needed. The vampire pushed his speed he had to get to the knight before the strange woman did, but Mirzam got there first and he jumped at them arms extended. The vampire accidentally shoved Mirzam, who with both Caspian and Integra had grabbed her hands the three of them fell over the edge. The mall was on the thirtieth floor and the two screamed as they fell backwards over the low wall. "Damn!" The vampire cursed as they fell out of reach and into the mist below.

Alucard and Alexander's eyes widened when the three went over the edge. Alexander saw Caspian reach out for him and heard the boy's cry. "Daddy!" They butchered everything and every one they found out of rage. Alucard had seen the same thing Alexander had but wondered if the boy spoke of him, but seeing his master fall made his undead heart lurch in his chest. Then a sound from below broke there trance and something whipped past them like lightening. The sound of beating wings as the shape became clear to both. Mirzam had massive black wings with mercury tipped feathers. She was racing for the sky. She was holding Integra to her chest and something held Caspian to her back. _'I'm heading back to HQ see you there._' Alucard picked up the message loud and clear as she banked west into the coming fog and vanished. They saw a shape launch itself into the air after Mirzam and when Alucard tried to go after it he slammed into a holy shield. They darted after her, butchering together like a seasoned team. Enemies fell like rain before them, a lake of blood beneath there feet.

-When they Fell-

Mirzam felt the pressure of the two slam into her and felt herself fall backwards. Mirzam heard Caspian cry out and saw the looks on both of the guys faces, the sheer desire to aid them when they couldn't startled her. Integra and Caspian screamed on the way down Integra had let go and was falling separate from the others. Mirzam knew that for now the secret of at least what she was, was about to be revealed. She called on the magic of the transformation and within a moment her massive wings caught the air and lifted her and Caspian. "Sir Integra!" Caspian cried out as the woman passed them screaming. "Caspian we can save her but you have to move to my back so I can carry her." Caspian tried to move and found a soft furry appendage coiled around his waist holding him to Mirzam's back between the angelic wings. ' _Mother's an angel?_' His mind wondered for the moment before she dove after Integra. Wings folding over Caspian, she snatched her about five feet from the ground. The soldiers were shocked to see the winged woman and started to pray when she caught the knight and began to beat her mighty wings using the fog to rise unseen from the building's roof.

Mirzam flew upwards her decent from earlier making her use more energy in order to get back to the height she wanted. She suddenly twisted in mid air and began to circle the building in order to gain momentum and height. She came up beside the men but didn't stop to explain, only to broadcast a single message. After her message she turned towards the estate and made for it with hell-speed. She could sense another like her nearby and he wasn't there to help her. She gained all the height she could and flew like a bat outta hell. :_**Give me the woman Halfbreed.:**_ The voice was in her head and she knew that he would do something horrible to the knight, so she flew on. She had the better lead and the time to continue on he wouldn't be able to see her in the denseness of the storm she was flying into.

-At the mall-

The men finally emerged blood-lust sated for the moment from the great entrance doors Walter was waiting with the car. "Sir's we should hurry if we wish to catch Miss Mirzam." They hurriedly got into the car while Alucard shapshifted into a cloud of mist and followed.


	6. A Divine Weapon?

Moonlight Tears & Broken Wings

Chapter 6: A Divine Weapon & A mystery to solve

-Last Time-

She could sense another like her nearby and he wasn't there to help her. She gained all the height she could and flew like a bat outta hell. :_**Give me the woman Halfbreed.:**_ The voice was in her head and she knew that he would do something horrible to the knight, so she flew on. She had the better lead and the time to continue on he wouldn't be able to see her in the denseness of the storm she was flying into.

-At the mall-

The men finally emerged blood-lust sated for the moment from the great entrance doors Walter was waiting with the car. "Sir's we should hurry if we wish to catch Miss Mirzam." They hurriedly got into the car while Alucard shape-shifted into a cloud of mist and followed.

-Now-

Mirzam flapped her mighty wings as she followed her markers back to the estate. The rain rolled down her back between her and the shivering people she was carrying. "Hold on just a little while longer, we are almost there." She dove out of the storm clouds and saw the estate in the distance and changed her trajectory and leveled out into the softly pouring rain. Now she had spotted the search lights that someone had turned on the lights for the long driveway leading up to the house.

-With Alucard-

Alucard, Alexander and Walter rode through the night headed for the manor with all the speed the Rolls Royce possessed. They arrived to find she hadn't arrived yet and started preparing by turning on the lights down the drive and alerting the medical staff to the possibility of their mistress or comrades being injured. After about twenty minutes one of the soldiers came darting in saying that Seras had arrived on the back of a motorcycle. Seras came running up to Alucard. "Master, have they arrived yet?" Alucard shook his head and a second solder yelled that something was approaching the estate by air. "Its on wings like that of a black eagle." Walter gave the command to let the winged being through and they turned to see Mirzam drop into sight as she began to break her forward speed. She dropped her legs and started to run as she came into contact with the ground the massive wings still giving her enough lift to make long jumps. As she went through the front door she skidded to a stop just before them folding her wings against her back. "She's cold but alive, she hasn't woken up the entire flight out here so I fear she might have a small head injury. She kept her head turned and spoke lowly not even meeting Seras' eyes. "What are you?" Walter asked after they had taken Integra away. "I need towels and a warm bath for my pup." Alexander took Caspian from the coil of tail that held him out, and retreated up stairs to warm up the small bundle in his arms. "I am not human, I will admit that."

She said as she walked back outside and looked into the steadily worsening storm. "What are you?" Walter asked again and Mirzam sighed shaking her wings off and cracking her neck. "I am a fallen angel...A divine weapon on earth." Walter gasped, he had only heard legends of the creatures that the devil and god had put on this earth to keep the balance of souls stable. "A true one?" She looked at him, her eyes softly glowing and grinned. "Thirteen angels are on earth at all times six arch-angels and six hell-angels, and of course my self a fallen caught between both worlds neither one or the other. Part angel part devil." And with that she lost herself into the storm above. "Your a divine weapon." She smiled her eyes still on the storm but he noticed the mercury colored Wolf ears on her head were pointed behind her. "Yes."

The mercury furred tail flicked behind her with trepidation. "I don't want to lose what I have gained..."And with that she walked into the house heading up stairs and towards her room. As she shut the door to her room and placed her barrier, she finished the transformation and prowled around the room. Her body tense when she heard a knock at the door she transformed back into her hybrid state and opened it to see two people standing there. "Alexander...Caspian...Come in." The little boy now dress in one of the paladin's shirts walked towards the woman he saw as his new mother. She turned her head in shame as he caught her eyes. "What are you Mother?" Her tail twitched and she met his eyes, cobalt to glowing silver ringed emeralds. "I am a divine weapon my son, the wrath of god on earth." As she explained her families story to Alexander, the boy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her leg. "Its OK mother your not a monster, your not bad. God put you here to help Father send the monsters to the devil."

She smiled and wrapped her tail around his waist and picked him up into a warm embrace, her wings unfurling slightly. "A divine beast in my presence, your kind are a rarity." She snorted and stepped into his open arms, a sign of trust the was even rarer then she herself was. "We have your back, Mirzam." Caspian nodded to confirm the priests statement as Mirzam wrapped her wings around them sheltering from the moonlight. "Come with me Caspian. Let me show you my world." The little boy nodded and held his arms out to be scooped up. She scooped him into her arms and darted out to the balcony and jumped off spreading her wings wide to catch the night breeze. She darted up and into the open sky. She howled and caused several soldiers to jump as she flew by. As she climbed above the clouds the full moon shown with a brilliance humans never see. She barrel rolled this way and that using her dexterous spine to do amassing acrobatic figures in the sky. When she landed some hour and a half later Caspian was asleep. "I think I tuckered him out" She said to Alexander as they laid him in his bed and the two moved to the common room they shared to talk. "So you are the divine weapon for your generation. How many are left?" Mirzam smiled at his knowledge divine weapons could be killed by one another and some died just because they got sick of living. "There are currently four angels and five demons left on this plane. Both counts exclude me." they talked for hours and found they had quite a bit in common. In such manners on raising children,weaponry and the battle between men and the devil only then did they differ but that was normal.


End file.
